redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 1 Episode 1
Pourquoi on est là ? Plan sur Grif et Simmons dans la base rouge. SIMMONS : en : '''Hey. '''fr : Hé. GRIF : en : '''Yeah ? '''fr : Ouais ? SIMMONS : en : '''You ever wonder why we're here ? '''fr : Tu t’es déjà demandé pourquoi on est là ? GRIF : en : '''It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it. Why are we here ? I mean, are we the product of... some cosmic coincidence or, is there really a God... watching everything ? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night. '''fr : C’est l’un des grands mystères de la vie, hein ? « Pourquoi on est là ? » Après tout, est-ce qu’on est le fruit d’une… sorte de coïncidence cosmique ou est-ce qu’il existe vraiment un Dieu… omniscient. Tu sais, avec un plan pour chacun de nous. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, j’en perd le sommeil. Grif et Simmons se regardent fixement pendant quelques secondes. SIMMONS: en : '''What ? I meant why are we out here, in this canyon ? '''fr : De quoi ? Je voulais dire, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici, dans ce canyon ? GRIF : en : 'Oh, uh... yeah. '''fr : ' Ah euh, ouais. '''SIMMONS : en : '''What was all that stuff about God ? '''fr : C’était quoi cette histoire de Dieu ? GRIF : en : '''Uh... hm ? Nothing. '''fr : Euh, hum ? Rien. SIMMONS : en : '''You wanna talk about it? '''fr : Tu veux en parler ? GRIF : en : '''No. '''fr : Non. SIMMONS : en : '''You sure? '''fr : Tu es sûr ? GRIF : en : Yeah. fr : Ouais. SIMMONS : en : '''Seriously though, why are we out here ? Far as I can tell, it's just a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, with no way in or out. '''fr : Mais sérieusement, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici ? Pour autant que je sache, ce n’est qu’un canyon fermé au milieu de nulle part, sans entrée ni sortie. GRIF : en : '''Mhm. '''fr : Hum hum. SIMMONS : en : '''And the only reason that we set up a red base here, is because they have a blue base over there. And the only reason they have a blue base over there is because we have a red base here. '''fr : Et la seule raison pour laquelle on a installé une base rouge ici, c’est parce qu’ils en ont une bleue là-bas. Et la seule raison pour laquelle ils en ont une bleue là-bas, c’est parce qu’on en a une rouge ici. GRIF : en : '''Yeah, that's because we're fighting each other. '''fr : Ouais, c’est parce qu’on se fait la guerre. SIMMONS : en : '''No no, but I mean, even if we were to pull out today, and they were to come take our base, they would have two bases in the middle of a box canyon. Whoop de fucking do ! '''fr : Non non mais, après tout, même si on retirait nos troupes et qu’ils venaient prendre notre base, ils se retrouveraient avec 2 bases au beau milieu d’un canyon fermé. Whoop de fucking do ! GRIF : en : '''What's up with that anyway? I mean, I signed on to fight some aliens. Next thing I know Master Chief blows up the whole Covenant armada, and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, fighting a bunch of blue guys. '''fr : Ça rime à quoi, de toute façon ? Après tout, si je me suis engagé, c’est pour combattre des aliens. Au lieu de ça, le Major fait sauter toute l’armada Covenant et je me retrouve coincé au beau milieu de nulle part à combattre un tas de types en bleu. Plan sur Church (au sniper) et Tucker, en haut d'une falaise proche de la base rouge en train d'espionner. TUCKER : en : '''What're they doing ? '''fr : Ils font quoi ? CHURCH : en : '''What ? '''fr : Quoi ? TUCKER : en : '''I said what're they doing now ? '''fr : Je demande ce qu’ils font en ce moment. CHURCH : en : '''God damn, I'm getting so sick of answering that question ! '''fr : Merde à la fin, j’en ai marre de répondre à cette question ! TUCKER : en : '''Hey you have the fucking rifle, I can't see shit. Don't bitch at me because I'm not going to just sit up here and play with my dick all day. '''fr : Eh, c’est toi qui a ce satané fusil, je n’y vois que dalle ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais m’asseoir et m’astiquer le jonc toute la journée ?! CHURCH : en : '''Okay, okay look: They're just standing there, and talking, okay ? That's all they're doing. That's all they ever do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So five minutes from now, when you ask me "What're they doing ?" my answer's gonna be "They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there !" '''fr : Bon, bon, écoute : ils restent plantés là et ils parlent, OK ? Ils ne font rien d’autre. Ils ne font jamais rien d’autre que rester plantés là et parler. C’est ce qu’ils faisaient la semaine dernière, c’est ce qu’ils faisaient quand tu m’as posé la question il y a 5 minutes. Alors dans 5 minutes, quand tu me demanderas « ils font quoi ? », ma réponse sera « ils continuent de parler et de rester plantés là ! » TUCKER : en : '''What're they talking about ? '''fr : De quoi ils parlent ? CHURCH : en : '''You know what ? I fucking hate you. '''fr : Tu sais quoi ? Tu me sors par les yeux. Retour sur les Rouges. GRIF : en : '''Talk about a waste of resources. I mean, we should be out there finding new and intelligent forms of life. You know, fight them. '''fr : Tu parles d’un gaspillage de moyens. Après tout, on devrait être ailleurs à chercher de nouvelles formes de vie intelligentes, tu sais, pour se battre avec. SIMMONS: en : '''Yeah, no shit. That's why they should put us in charge. '''fr : Ouais, sans déconner, c’est pour ça que c’est nous qu’il faudrait mettre aux commandes. SARGE : en : '''Ladies ! Front and center, on the double ! '''fr : Mesdemoiselles, à vos postes au pas de course ! GRIF : en : '''Yes sir ! '''fr : Oui chef !